


Baby Bump and Overbearing Alpha for Christmas

by mally710555



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Christmas Party, M/M, Maternity clothes, Omega Tony Stark, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mally710555/pseuds/mally710555
Summary: Tony's six months pregnant and Steve has become just a little over protective of him. The Avengers Christmas party is coming up and he hasn't told any of them that he's pregnant so he wants to show everyone, if Steve would let him move around without him hovering for five minutes
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Baby Bump and Overbearing Alpha for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deervsheadlights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deervsheadlights/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [deervsheadlights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deervsheadlights/pseuds/deervsheadlights) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> Thank you so much to Cookie for betaing this fic. It means so much to me!

Christmas was right around the corner and Tony's pregnancy was going smoothly. He was almost six months pregnant – he wasn't showing as much as other omegas would be at this stage, but the bump was still there nonetheless – and they had found out the other day that they were having twins. Steve was so happy that when they got home, he sucked Tony's brains out through his dick and then ate him out like having his slick was the only thing that could satisfy him.

Tony sighed at the memory, trying not to get hard and or wet thinking about it as he caressed his stomach fondly. He was glad for this, he really was. He never thought he could have children after all the trauma he’d been through in Afghanistan, but then he found Steve and Steve really normalized his heat cycle again.

"Tony? Earth to Tony." He was snapped out of his trance by Pepper, who was standing in front of his desk holding some papers.

"Huh? Oh sorry Pep, lost in a daydream."

"Uh huh. Don't think about your sex life with Steve too much Tony, your pheromones are making it hard for some people to think." Tony laughed a little, realizing he forgot to turn the air filter on to air out his pheromones.

"So, whatcha got for me there Pepper?"

"These are documents that I need you to sign to proceed with this new project. This one is budget changes and this one is a list of who will be at the Christmas party on Saturday."

"Oh that's coming up already?"

"Not something like a gala, the Avengers Christmas party." Tony thought about it for a second and then it dawned on him. "Oh yeah! Is everyone going to be there?" She handed Tony the list as she nodded. "Yes, and Steve specifically asked Director Fury not to send anyone out on missions this week so everyone could go."

Tony grinned at the thought of Steve asking the formidable director for such an odd favour. "That's great, thanks Pep." He smiled as he set the list down on his desk.

"Um, shouldn't you be getting back?" Pepper asked.

"Back to what?" She sighed and shook her head.

"Home, stupid. Steve wanted you back home so you could eat. I'm sure if you don't leave, he's gonna be calling here soon." Tony winced, remembering the last time Steve called. He sounded like he was going to have a heart attack, because before Tony had come in to work, he had had really bad morning sickness.

"Yeah, I'll get going. I'll see you on Saturday then?" She nodded and proceeded to walk out of Tony's office, shutting the door behind her. Tony called his suit and flew back to the compound where he and Steve and a few other Avengers were staying right now until they could find a suitable place to live that wasn't in the city. Both Steve and Tony had agreed that they wanted their children to grow up in a nice environment that wasn't polluted with city air.

When Tony got home, Steve was there waiting for him, ready to take whatever he needed taken or give him whatever he needed. "Welcome back, how was it today?"

"Steve I was only there for like four hours. I didn't do much other than sit at my desk and do paperwork."

Steve breathed a sigh of relief. "As you should. And I told you to stop using your suit. It could be bad for the twins." Tony rolled his eyes as he got out of the suit. Steve put his head on Tony's bump and steadied his breathing, trying to hear their heartbeats. When he confirmed they were ok, Tony patted his head.

"I don't want Happy to have to drive me back and forth all the time. He needs a break too." Tony gently moved Steve's head away from his stomach and started to walk towards their room. Steve followed behind him like a lost puppy the entire way. Tony discarded his suit along the way, Steve picking up the articles of clothing as they fell to the floor. A t-shirt and sweatpants were laid out for him on the bed, put there by Steve, and Tony quickly changed and laid down. Steve put Tony's suit away and turned to see Tony staring at him.

"What's wrong Tony?"

"I wanna snuggle with my alpha."

"Tony I still have to get you your lunch and –" "Alpha, please snuggle with me." Tony’s scent was enticing. It wasn't exactly lustful, but it was one of need and desire. Steve walked over to him slowly, getting on the bed and wrapping his arms about Tony's bump, placing his head near Tony's mating bite.

"I don't know how others do it, Steve."

"Do what, beloved?" He moved his hand over his stomach. "This. I don't like being waited on. I am my own omega and I can do stuff myself." Steve rubbed his stomach affectionately as he continued talking. "Like I know other people like being waited on hand and foot, and I used to prefer it, but I don't now. That time is over and I just want to do stuff by myself. I don't like being helpless."

"Babydoll, you aren't helpless. I'm just trying to make your life a little easier. You're carrying  _ twins _ , for crying out loud. I don't want you in any space that would be dangerous for you or for them, and I want you to feel safe. Do you not feel safe here? We can go somewhere else."

Tony looked over his shoulder at Steve. "No, that's not it...I just don't like being the stereotypical, helpless omega..." Steve could feel Tony's scent souring and he just continued to rub his stomach, hoping that would calm him a little bit.

"Tony, whatever you are thinking, stop. You are not helpless and you are definitely  _ not _ a stereotypical omega. You are so much more than that. Pepper, the rest of the team and I are just trying to help you out. This is your first time carrying pups and we want it to be easier for you. If everything works out and maybe down the line we want to have more, we can try letting up on some of these 'restrictions', but for now we're gonna help you out, I'm going to help you out. Do you hear me?"Tony’s scent soothed again, "I hear you Steve. It's just...difficult." Tony rolled over to face his alpha. "I love you, you know that?"

Steve smiled as he kissed Tony. "Yes, and I love you too. I don't think you would have my bite or would be carrying my pups otherwise." Tony laughed a little and then Steve started to get up. "Now, I'm going to get your lunch. You're eating for three people and the little ones are probably hungry by now."

Tony scowled, feeling guilty that he was being selfish and not letting them eat. "Fine. I think I'm getting hungry too." Steve smiled fondly and left the bedroom to get them something to eat. While he was waiting, Tony got up to look for something to wear to the Christmas party on Saturday. He wanted something that would show off his bump, show those who hadn't seen it that he was actually having a baby, or babies in this case, since most of the Avengers didn't live in the compound. The only ones that lived there were Steve, himself, Natasha and Bucky. Though with how often Nat and Bucky were out on missions, it seemed like it was just him and Steve. Peter sometimes stayed with them, with Tony basically treating him like he was his own child most of the time, but he still had school and would go back home to where Aunt May was to be closer. He didn't even think Rhodey knew about the bump –l he’d texted him, but he hadn't seen the bump yet.

Tony wanted to accentuate his stomach, to show everyone that he was doing this and that he was prepared for this new chapter of his and Steve's relationship. He looked through his closet and didn't see anything of real interest until he came across one of his mom's old boxes of clothes, maternity clothes to be specific. He pulled the box out slowly and began to look through it.

Him and his mom, from the pictures he saw anyway, were about the same size and even though they weren't synced with the pregnancy, he found a Christmas sweater that he thought would do nicely.

"Tony, I brought you a lot of blueberries since I know you love them so much...why are you on the floor?" He turned to see Steve holding a small bowl and two plates in his hand. He quickly hid the sweater, wanting to surprise Steve as well, and pushed the box back into the closet.

"Oh, I was just looking for something. I found it though, so everything is fine." Steve gave him a confused look and shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright well here is your lunch then. I'll be back with mine in a second." He set the plates and bowl down on the little desk table that Tony used when he was working in bed and left to go get his food.

Tony pulled up some screens and started looking through different houses that him and Steve could potentially move into when their children were born. "House hunting without me?" Tony looked up to see Steve holding his food, chuckling in the doorway.

"I want to find somewhere soon. I want to move everything in as soon as possible and maybe even get a nursery set up since we don't have one here." Steve carefully sat down next to him on the bed and began eating while looking at the house he had up on screen.

"We'll find a place soon. Maybe we'll find one today" Tony looked down at his food and started on a blueberry.

"I hope so." Steve smiled at him as they continued looking through different houses, hoping they would find the perfect one. After they were done eating, Steve took their empty plates to the kitchen for him to wash later. Tony was still munching on blueberries, now watching TV after a mild bout of depression over not finding a house yet.

"Tony, do you need anything before I come back?"

"No, I'm good I think."

When Steve heard that, he knew that he would need something later, so he would just get it now. He brought a large glass of water back with him and set it on the bedside table. He moved back to his spot beside Tony, picking up his sketchbook but not before getting another pillow and putting it behind Tony.

"Steve, I don't need that."

"Just in case." Steve smiled, satisfied with his pillow placement.As they were sitting there together, Tony sneezed and Steve automatically placed another blanket on him. "Steve, I'm not cold."

"But you just sneezed. It's just in case." Tony rolled his eyes and continued to watch whatever was on the TV. When it was close to dinner, Steve got up and went to the kitchen. Tony didn't know if he was going to cook something or heat up leftovers, but whatever it was, he wanted it now.

"Steve! I'm hungry."

Quickly, Steve came running in with a bowl of blueberries and another glass of water. "Here you go doll. I'm making dinner and it should be ready in an hour."

He ran back to the kitchen, probably to check on the meal and Tony sighed. He could only imagine how much Steve would be doting on him when the twins were born. It made his heart warm and his inner omega swoon, but his brain said you gotta work, do it yourself. He knew that if he got up that Steve would scoop him up and lay him back in bed, so he decided to stay there. He wondered how Steve would be on Saturday when everyone was there. Would Steve make him sit down every few minutes? Then again, no one knew he was pregnant, so that would look suspicious.About twenty minutes later, Steve came back with dinner, a variety of steamed vegetables and some baked macaroni. All Steve had to do was steam the vegetables because he had put the macaroni in the oven almost an hour ago.

"This looks delicious, Steve," Tony smiled, and Steve blushed. He ran back to get his plate so he could eat with Tony and watch a movie. "I hope you aren't like this on Saturday." Steve gave Tony a confused look. "I want to be able to walk around myself on Saturday, talk to everyone. It feels like ages since I saw most of them."

"I know, Tony. You will, I promise." He kissed Tony's cheek and continued eating.

It was almost 10:30 that night when Steve decided to move the dishes to the sink and get ready for bed. Since Tony had gotten pregnant, he wasn't allowed to have any more late night work binges. So they went to bed together, which Tony actually enjoyed sometimes.

Tony quickly changed his clothes and got back into bed before Steve came back to say anything. Tony heard the water from the sink shut off, and soon, Steve closed the door behind him and put his pajamas on in a quick manner. Before he got into bed, he made sure Tony had water next to him and a bucket in case he felt like he was going to throw up in the middle of the night again – it had happened once before when they weren't prepared, and Tony had felt bad for throwing up all over the floor, extra blankets and extra pillows.

Steve repositioned the pillow he had placed behind Tony because it had fallen out of place, closed the curtains to keep the warmth inside, and threw an extra blanket on for good measure.

"I'm gonna melt if you put any more blankets on me."

"Who says they aren't for me?" Tony chuckled as he got further under the covers.

"’Cause I know you. You are a human furnace, mister Capsicle." Steve rolled his eyes as he got under the covers next to him.

"Your human furnace."

"Yep, all mine." They shared a sensual kiss and settled down for the night. "Good night, babydoll. I love you and the twins so much."

"Love you too, Steve."

  
  


Saturday came around quickly, and the Christmas party was only an hour away. Everything was decorated thanks to Steve and Bucky with Natasha directing them on where to put things.

"Everything looks good, and the food should be here soon. Are you all ready Tony?" Steve looked at his omega, who was still laying in bed, looking at houses, running his hand over his stomach.

"Yeah, I will be pretty soon. I just have to get changed." Steve smiled at him and left the room. Tony got up from the bed and went to the closet to get his mother's sweater. He felt a sense of pride surge through him. He was going to wear his mother's Christmas sweater while he was pregnant with his own children.  _ Would she be proud of me? _ Tony thought about it for a moment and concluded that she would be. All she ever wanted for him was to find the perfect mate and be happy, and he was both of those things with Steve.

He took the shirt he was wearing off, put a regular tank top on and then pulled the sweater over his head, feeling overwhelmed with emotion. "I got this. I can show everyone today." He looked in the mirror, satisfied with how he looked, and proceeded to walk out of the room.

Everyone had arrived and the party had started. Everyone was mingling, chatting about what they had been up to, missions they'd been on, the usual stuff. Steve handed Tony a glass of water as he stood in the doorway for a brief moment, taking in the scene. Steve had noticed the sweater he was wearing and felt a wave of possessiveness wash over him.

"Doll...where did you get that sweater?" Steve put a hand on Tony’s stomach and growled very quietly. Tony giggled. 

"This was my mother's Christmas sweater that she had when she was pregnant with me. I was afraid it wasn't going to fit."

"It fits perfectly. You can see your bump in perfect detail." Tony put a hand on Steve's cheek and gave him a gentle kiss. "I'm going to go mingle, ok?" He walked past Steve, holding his glass of water as he made his way around. He spoke to everyone, chatting and learning about what was new with them. They all got a good look at his stomach, but no one said anything.

When he got to Rhodey, however, he was expecting a big reaction. "Platypus. I'm so glad to see you." Tony smiled as he walked over to hug him.

"Tony, what's with the sweater?"

"You don't like it? It was my mother's!" He spun around, showing off the sweater in all its glory, before he stopped and saw Rhodey face. Rhodey was visibly staring at him and moved his mouth to speak.

"Dude, you're pregnant?!" His words were loud enough for everyone to turn and stare. Pepper smiled to herself, and Steve blushed as some people looked over at him. "Almost six months, twins." He put a hand over his bump and Rhodey hugged him, lifting him up off the ground and spinning him.

"Tones, I'm so happy for you!"

Everyone moved over to them, congratulating Tony and trying to drag Steve over. "Steve has been taking care of me all day, every day and I couldn't be happier having his children." Steve's blush grew as Bucky nudged him with his elbow and Sam ruffled his hair. Everyone was happy for them, and the party grew livelier as the news spread. 

Tony grabbed Steve's hand and looked up at him, smiling. "Soon we'll have a house where we can have parties like this. We can entertain everyone and it will be wonderful."

"Not before the twins come though. They are my first priority."

"I thought I was your first priority."

Steve smirked and leaned down to kiss him. "Always and forever, you will be. My darling omega."

Tony huffed a laugh and said, "My strong alpha who does nothing but dote on me. I love you."

They shared a kiss and moved back into the group. They talked and laughed and had a good time with everyone during their Christmas party, baby bump and all.


End file.
